Alison's Diary
by Gensv1214
Summary: "..Read on about Ali's cunning and clever plans and her deceptions, solve the puzzles if you haven't already and hold on tight because it's a crazy ride..." ( Excerpt from ' a message from A') **Characters and ideas were developed by Sara Shepard; some chapters are derived from the books and others are my idea. *Some cursing is used
1. Aria's humiliation

Dear Diary,

I know im not the nicest person in the world but this is so juicy I just cant let it go by!

I was walking home from the mall with Aria and we took a short cut out back by an alley way. And I think she notices her dads car because she runs out in front of me. Then she stops abruptly around the front of the car. Staring. Just staring. I ran towards her and gasped. Her dad. Yeah uh-huh Mr. Montgomery, is having an affair. He was in his car making out with another woman and not just any woman but his college student, I think her name is Meredith. I remember because Aria _**told me**_ that her dad had a cocktail party with some of his college students. Aria tells me everything. Just like she "made me" promise not to say anything. to anyone. Who cares what Aria has to say, I can use this piece of information for my own purposes.

-Ali


	2. Say CHEEZ Hanna!

Dear Diary,

Since I found out at Hanna has been purging to make herself skinny, its like totally easy to bug her!

Yesterday I asked her where do all those Cheez-its she stuffs down her throat go? And she went as white as my new Chanel white wedges, and they are pretty white. Plus her dad's been blowing her off for his new gf's daughter, Kate. Who is like so skinny and beautiful. Me and her like instantly clicked while me and Hannakins were down at her dad's house. That's were it all started, I found Hanna with Kate's toothbrush down her throat in the bathroom. Of course I was sympathetic to Hanna,she's my BFF after all. So Hanna has been bugging me about her "problem", telling me to not tell a soul. I have kept my promise but it doesn't mean I cant hint about it. Does it? Nah im positive it doesn't.

-Ali


	3. Kiss and Tell? maybe

Dear Diary,

I had to like wash my mouth twice to not feel icky. Today at the tree house Emily kissed me. Im just taking a wild guess here but im pretty sure she's going **gay**. Its kinda awkward since she tapped me but hey,there's a first for everything. _Shhhhh_. I cant believe their secrets keep coming. Right now their like the best BFF's! Hehehe. So a few hours ago we were all at they playground, by the swings, and I asked Emily if she goes back and forth just like the swings and it turned into a ghost town. Everyone got quiet, trying to get the joke, then Emily did this weird giggle thing she does when she's nervous...or hiding something. Is she hiding something else from me? She can't she's my BFF, my _**Killer**_. As we call her. or is she just trying to cover up my very very uncomfortable remark? Whatev, but ill find out, I all ways do, I always have my way. Im not surprised if im like her first kiss or something, Im totally awesome. Emily's secret is safe. I don't _kiss and tell_, that's lame. Keeping it mysterious is way more **fun**.

-Ali Bitches.


	4. Take the lake

Dear Diary,

I went to hang out by the lake today with the girls. They need to step up their game, like seriously. I don't suppose they think that popularity comes with niceness? Because let me tell you it doesn't. To get to the top you have to step on a few toes,knock down some people, and lie. A lot. Like today, they totally defended that Hermaphrodite Lucas. What has he ever done FOR you, and for OUR benefit? ...NOTHING, absolutely nada. Especially Hanna, she needs to take my advice and climb towards the top of the mountain with me, well below me, but you get my drift.

- Ali


	5. A message from A

If you're wondering how you've happened upon Alison Dilaurentis' diary entries, look no further for the answer. This is none other than **A** and yes I'm not gone and I'll _never_ be.

I've scanned these entries here for you all online, for entertaining purposes only. (including mine)

Read on about Ali's cunning and clever plans and her deceptions, solve the puzzles if you haven't already and hold on tight because it's a crazy ride.

This wont be the last time you hear from me.

**- A**


	6. Boy theft

Dear Diary,

Boyfriend theft is a legal offense in Pennsylvania , or it should be anyways. Spencer has been a _very_ naughty girl but I must admit that bad girls do have more fun and who am I anyways to judge what classifies as stealing?

Goody-two-shoes Spence has been extra busy throwing herself at a guy...her _**sisters**_ guy, but what is worst? That he's much older or that Ian belongs to another? Either way Spence won't hear the last of this,she knows this is a major drama bomb that in the wrong hands can prove to be deadly. Yet, she trusts me to keep this little secret, I could just tell it was eating her inside when I caught her, but that's what bff's do, keep things for each other. This particular secret is a bit pro-

Sorry I've got an important call I have to pick up. Later.

- Ali


	7. Nancy Drew's,ultimatums and a P'OD Ali

Dear Diary,

I'm **furious**, I cannot believe the stupid excuses that im always given. By the guy. By the girls. By the family! Ughhhh. I've temporarily lost control of the reins and its about time I take them_ back_.

The girls are always undermining me, asking way to many questions and acting all Nancy Drew, and now they will face my wrath. Then there's my parents who are starting to show symptoms of _**outside influence**_ and that's gonna be harder to manipulate..not to mention highly problematic for me.  
But at least ultimatums are easy for guys to understand , mine anyways.

xoxo Ali


	8. Errands

Dear Diary,

There's a party tonight, outside Rosewood and I'm going. The girls are coming as well, they can't say _no _to me! I have friends at this party that'll let us in, not to mention Mr. stoner Jason will be there and let's just say that If mom and dad find out I was at a college party, they'll receive an anonymous brochure of a rehab center titled for Jason. I know how to make people keep my secrets. The girls on the other hand were not up for it, well two of them anyways. Spencer all paranoid because "we'll get caught" and Hannah obviously insecure because of her weight. What surprised me was that Aria and Emily _did _want to go_! _Which makes my job easier. I guess they have to blow off some steam. _Don't we all._

xo Ali


End file.
